


Chaldea Special File: Yu Narukami (Saber Class)

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Take place during Pseudo-Singularity aka FGO 1.5, This series both translation of my fic in other language and remake, blame a fanart where Yu summoned by Fujimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: What if Chaldea system able to summon someone from far away alternate World? Yu Narukami is one of those 'someone' who experiences that possibility.(Now with My Room dialogues and in-depth profile)
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I want to write Yu and Souji become twins but decided to... well, one day... ONE DAY I'LL WRITE IT!
> 
> This one already on my first language on FFN too but since it's from two years ago so the quality is just... eeyup.
> 
> Decide to remake it on English (but watch me to procrastinate to write it for long time, plus I kind neglected my APH fic too? Ehehehe)
> 
> *cough*  
> anyway, here it is:  
> Yu Narukami as servant!

A light from summoning circle has died down and in the middle, there's a young male on kneeling position with confused face as his expression. A young man with grey bowl-cut hair, a dark grey gakuran with two roman numeral on collar adores his body, and finally, a katana is being hold on his right hand. Suddenly, data of this interesting servant gets displayed by Chaldea's one of many displays.

 **Name:** Yu Narukami  
 **Class:** Saber  
 **Country of origin:** (Presumably) Tokyo, Japan  
 **Height, Weight:** 180cm, unknown  
 **Alignment** : Lawful Good  
 **Gender** : Male

 ** _Parameter_**  
 **Strength:** C++  
 **Endurance** : B  
 **Agility:** B-  
 **Mana:** A-  
 **Luck:** A

A young man with a unique ability in the form of a Wild Card where he can summon various Persona -a manifestation of various aspects of a person in facing everyday life-. This persona can appear as a heroic spirits even the gods. But in the saber class he can only summon one, Izanagi.

In the Saber class too, he uses Izanagi's abilities, skills in every attack. Attacks with electric attribute, of course.

Izanagi, a Persona with Arcana The Fool. Although he is the father of the Japanese gods, in Yu Narukami, he is only one of Persona of his, a manifestation of Yu Narukami.

**_Noble Phantasm  
_ **

「The World Arcana」 manifested into 〔Ikuman-no-Shingon (Myriad Truths, Many Myriad's True Words)〕

 **Rank:** A+  
 **Type** : Anti-Intrusion Noble Phantasm (against Fog of Lies, Delusion, and Illusion type-magecraft, skill, or Noble Phantasm), Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, Anti Fortress (Lower Rank and Power: B)  
 **Range** : ???

Falsehood, lies that cover the truth will be exposed. Truth over truth, a manifestation of the limitless potential of The Fool's emptiness. Removing the fog of both the real world and the hearts of mankind.

 ** _Active skills:_**  
 **Charisma of a Leader A** : His special charisma for being the leader of the Investigation Team. Even in the chaos of time and space where fellow Wild Cards meet (Persona Q), his charisma is still visible. Manifested with calm and collected reaction in various weird or inexplainable events.

 **Victory Cry B+** : He will continue to seek the truth and continue to fight with that belief. 

**Maziodyne A** : Electric spell type, actually unique spell-like Caster class, has chance to stun enemies with lower magic resistance.

 _ **Passive Skill:**_  
 **Magic resistance B- (B with Wind absorb or repel)** : As long as the magic is still below the rank Yu Narukami able to withstand, there will be no effect.

 **Wild Card A+** : Arcana with the number 0. It can be said to be a void with many possibilities. Just like flowing water, where it ends is still unknown. Humans follow the same principles, don't they?

***Possible Class for him: Caster, Lancer, and Berserker**

**⥽---⥼**

"Where... am I?" Those are the first things what Yu Narukami says in front of three different people that standing nearby.


	2. Dialogue and his profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another added 'information' regarding Yu Narukami in Chaldea Organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and searching Yu's quote. Let's just say, if there's really a crossover event with FGO (if only FGO wasn't canon to Nasuverse *cry*), Yu Narukami is a Servant ready with how his dialogues and personality established canonically through out Spin-off games and anime.
> 
> I have drinking game for you, everytime you read 'bond' or 'bonds' and Persona in this fic, drink (insert drink names here) lol
> 
> Oh right disclaimer first
> 
> Persona 4 (and its series) belongs to Atlus/P1 Studio  
> FGO belongs to TypeMoon, Delight Works, and Aniplex

**_Introduction Dialogue_ **

**Upon being summoned:**

Saber Class Servant, Narukami Yu heeds your call. It's nice to meet you, ho!   


**Level up:** This power... It belongs to me... 

**Ascension 1** : I'll try not to let you down. 

**Ascension 2** : Calm down. You won't be able to win when you're that worked up. 

**Ascension 3:** Here goes!

 **Ascension 4:** The connections we make give us strength... and we've forged new bonds in this strange world. Alright, I'm ready whenever you ask me to, Master! 

* * *

_**Battle Dialogue**_

**Battle Start 1:** Ready for orders! 

**Battle Start 2:** It's only natural. 

**Battle Start 3:** Alright, Let's do this. This is a battle we can't lose. 

  
**Skill 1:** Persona! 

**Skill 2:** Izanagi! 

**Skill 3:** I’m not alone, anymore! 

**Skill 4:** Lend me your strength. 

  
**Attack Selected 1** : I see. 

**Attack Selected 2:** Let's go, Persona! 

**Attack Selected 3** : All right!   
  
**Noble Phantasm selected 1:** I'll show you my strength! 

**Noble Phantasm selected 2:** Let’s end this. 

  
**Attack 1** : Haaa... take this! 

**Attack 2** : Still in the game. 

**Attack 3** : You're going nowhere! 

**EX attack 1:** Gotcha! Cross… Slash! 

**EX attack 2:** Go or broke! 

  
**Noble Phantasm 1** : Anyone can do it. As long as they open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth. If there is a fog, they just have to embrace the truth to get rid of it. This is what's right, and this is the path that I choose to follow! Ikuman-no-Shingon! 

**Noble Phantasm 2:** Thousands die while a million are born. Behold the Truth! 

**Noble Phantasm 3** : I will show you humanity potential, Izanagi-no-Okami!   
  
  
**Damage from Noble Phantasm** : Ngh! So that's their plan! 

**Regular damage:** Argh! 

**Defeated 1** : I’m... sorry 

**Defeated 2** : I... can't let it end like this. 

**Battle Finish 1** : I should leave them be... 

**Battle Finish 2:** This victory is mi-... no ours, Master. We might become even stronger through this.   


* * *

**_My Room dialogue_ **

**Bond 1:** To be summoned in a world where heroes of the past come alive, it’s both an honor and big responsibility. I try to keep up with everyone here. 

**Bond 2:** Wild Card ability is a unique ability because not everyone who awakened their persona have this. It's an ability with unlimited potential, empty yet endless. It makes me able to summon more than one Persona, but in this class I only able to summon Izanagi. 

**Bond 3:** Sister Complex Kingpin... Where did you heard that? N-not important. Well let’s just say that one is from another journey. No, I won’t tell you that, Sorry. 

**Bond 4:** Hmm... Strength? Or Judgment? No, maybe The Fool- ah sorry, it’s just me trying to assign your Arcana. Major Tarot Cards are representing each stage of a human journey. Have you ever heard The Fool’s Journey, Master? 

**Bond 5.** After this long journey with you, I think a friend is the weakest word to explain our bonds, right? Maybe, Partner is appropriate word to explain our bonds from now on. 

**  
Dialogue 1:** Yasoinaba is a small town, people think small town like that is boring, but not for me. For me that place is where I found family, friends and place I consider as home. 

**Dialogue 2** : Heroic Spirits, Magecraft, also- ah, sorry Master, I’m in the middle of studying this world. I- I'll try my best to keep up with everything here. 

**Dialogue 3** : Hmm... these heroic spirits are quite different than what I’ve seen based on my Persona. Some of them close to what I know, some of them are not. 

**Dialogue 4 (Usiwakamaru)** : Hassou-tobi, such a powerful and fast noble phantasm. Eh, how I know that? Let’s just say I've seen it somewhere with my own eyes. 

**Dialogue 5 (Utsumi Erice):** Quasi-Servant of Izanami... and that naginata of yours used to belong to Izanagi, huh? That’s cool. 

**Dialogue 6 (Marie)** : Huh, you’re here? Master is the one summoned you? It seems anything goes for you. 

**Dialogue 7 (Parvati):** Such a graceful goddess, just like what mythology said. 

**Dialogue 8 (Emiya):** Red... I’ve encountered people wear red. Where is that you ask? Err... somewhere that I don’t want to talk about. 

**Dialogue 9 (Cu Chulainn or Scathach):** Seeing them in my own eyes is different than just knowing them inside my heart, huh? Err... They really love tights, aren’t they? 

**Dialugue 10 (Beni-enma):** Hmm... a judge who judged lies, I hope we can get along, Beni-enma-san. 

**Something you like:** spending time with people that you care, it’s such a warm feeling, isn’t it? Oh! I suggest origami folding to spend time. You can make a wish while doing so. Especially if that wish turned out real in the end. 

**Something you hate:** I’ve been alone, and I don’t want to go back because being alone is miserable. Killing people with unjustifiable reason is the worse. Hurting someone just for fun or entertainment too is unforgivable. Also... Mystery Food X, although not as strong as hate but that thing is a whole new creation of humanity. 

**About Holy Grail:** I don’t have any wish anymore for all my wish has been fulfilled. If there’s, even exist, maybe making a wish for my female friends to be able to cook is justified? 

**Birthday:** A day when you’re born and the starts of your journey. I hope your journey will full of meaningful bonds and story that later you won’t regret to have. Happy Birthday, Master. Shall I bake a cake for you? 

**Event dialogue:** huh? A special event? I want to go too! Let's go, Master, let’s have fun together.

* * *

**_Servant In-depth Profile_**  


**Default**

Yu Narukami is a high school student who moves to the countryside of Inaba to live with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and cousin Nanako Dojima for a year as a result of his parents working abroad and attends Yasogami High School. There he encounters a string of bizarre murder case that more than meets the eyes. 

**Bond 1**

Height,Weight: 180cm,???   
Source: Persona 4 Series   
Region: Japan   
Alignment: Lawful Good   
Gender: Male 

A great listener and will likely help overcoming someone’s personal problems. A kind big brother type of person. 

** Bond 2  **

His arcana that represents him is The Fool, while his ability to wield multiple Personas called Wild Card. His first and ‘true’ other self is Izanagi. 

**The Fool  
**The Fool arcana number is zero, yet that doesn’t mean he is empty. This Arcana known as the Trump Card for being the strongest deck in Tarot for its limitless potential. Someone who has this usually has their own ordeal which need to be confronted. The wielder of this Arcana will likely defying fate that already determined. 

**Izanagi  
**Yu Narukami’s Persona, a manifestation of one true self. Not to be confused with real Izanagi, God of Creation in Japanese mythology because this Izanagi only a defense and mask of Yu Narukami that heeds his call during his first confrontation with Shadow. 

**Bond 3**

He is depicted as quiet, polite and calm for most situations. Yet has a dry sense of humor and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. Thus, he usually can be seen as confident and affable person, but also strange and a little random at times. 

He views himself as a weak person and gets his strength from his bonds and being accepted by others. This is shown when he is separated from his friends, Yu withdraws into himself and loses the confidence he normally portrays. 

**Bond 4**

**Victory Cry B+**

A skill that able to heal oneself to the state of the user’s prime condition. It will activated when Yu Narukami is in state of dying. The downside is, when this skill has been used, he cannot use it again if he runs into the same problem. 

This skill is actually not Izanagi’s innate skill, but part of Yu's ultimate Persona, Izanagi-no-Okami. But, since his ultimate Persona is part of his Noble Phantasm, some of its skill passed down to Yu. 

**Wild Card A+**

Special skill that usually owned by Persona user of The Fool arcana. This skill enables them to overcome an ordeal, make the owner easily socialized with different backgrounds and point of view. But this skill has an unusual consequence to whoever wield it, they will have unexplainable manner and sometimes, way of thinking. (His friends even call Yu Narukami a weirdo once.). 

**Bond 5**

**「The World Arcana」 manifested into 〔Ikuman-no-Shingon (Myriad Truths, Many Myriad's True Words)〕**

**Rank** : A+   
**Type** : Anti-Intrusion Noble Phantasm (against Fog of Lies, Delusion, and Illusion type-magecraft, skill or Noble Phantasm), Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm, Anti Fortress (Lower Rank and Power: B)   
**Range** : ??? 

Falsehood, lies that cover the truth will be exposed. Truth over truth, a manifestation of the limitless potential of The Fool's emptiness. Removing the fog of both the real world and the hearts of mankind. 

This noble phantasm is an accumulation of Yu Narukami’s journey and bonds he forged, he channels the powers of his Social Links to his initial Persona, Izanagi, transmogrifying Izanagi into his true form, Izanagi-no-Okami. 

This attack is an almighty kind. A powerful blast released by Izanagi-no-Okami by rotating its large spear which will erase anything that contains delusion, lies, fog, and anything that cover The Truth. This attack too effective against divine beings for this Noble Phantasm used to banish Izanami-no-Okami. 

This Noble Phantasm can be used to destroy any Shadows or attacking fellow Persona user. But in this situation, the rank of this Noble Phantasm will be lowered to **B rank** in term of power and range. 

**Extra**  
** (Need to clear Unusual Pseudo-Singularity Yasoinaba, The Lost Truth of ████ ██████ AD.2020)  **

He is summoned through a loophole method for usually he gets called by Velvet Room to deal with a supernatural problem before said problem is getting worse. Because if this, his circumstance is a unique one, a Servant who doesn’t have knowledge of The World. 

He too come from a world where his journey ended with Golden ending. Someone who fulfills his journey through fog and gain his own World Arcana. 

**April Fools**

A young man who got involved with a string of bizarre murder case. During his adventure, he gains a lot of nicknames. Partner, Senpai, Sensei, Manwhore, and the most special one, Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel during a weird tournament involving... the end of the world? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly his dialogues here are canon and can be found in:  
> \- Persona 4 the Animation  
> \- Persona 4 Arena duology  
> \- Persona Q  
> \- Persona 5 Royal  
> \- Blazblue Cross tag Battle
> 
> Outside those, I made them as canonically as possible. Or, well, made them as 'possible' to happen (or based on my own fic: The Lost Truth, please check it out *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Too bad Chaldea summon Yu in Saber class, if he was summoned in Caster class, his dialogues will be longer and lots of servants will be referenced haha!

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to put Yu in Lancer class and made him as Pseudo-Servant Izanagi (yup Lancer class of his) where his personality the dominant one like El-Melloi II but decided to cancel that because too much for my mind.  
> (Although it will be awesome to imagine Yu Narukami wears Izanagi costume like in this fanart https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/32196467)
> 
> Umm... thank you for reading this draft-kind fic haha


End file.
